The Beatles
thumb|300px|The Beatles – Logo The Beatles aus Liverpool, im Nordwesten von England, sind die erfolgreichste Musik-Band aller Zeiten. Sie begannen 1960 mit Beat und entwickelten sich richtung Rock und Pop. 1970 lösten sie sich mit Ende 20 auf und verfolgten eigene Projekte. The Beatles haben zwischen 600 mio und 1 mrd Tonträger verkauft. : → Siehe auch The Rolling Stones, The Who Musik-Clips von The Beatles Von The Beatles gibt es uralte 60er-Jahre Video-Clips und Live-Mitschnitte. *'I Feel Fine' – (2:20 min) - uralt, 2015 ausgegraben Zur Geschichte der Beatles John Lennon (1940 – † 1980) gründete 1956 in Liverpool als Schüler die Skiffle-Band The Quarrymen. Beim Skiffle wird viel improvisert und ungewöhnliche Instrumente wie Banjo, Waschbrett und Gießkanne verwendet. Und 1956 wurde dieser in England populär. 1957 stieß Paul McCartney (geb. 1942) dazu und 1958 als vierter und bisher bester Gitarrist George Harrison (1943 – † 2001). Im August 1960 wurde aus The Quarrymen The Beatles, dabei waren noch Lennon, McCartney, Harrison, Stuart Sutcliffe (1940 – † 1962, Bass) und Pete Best (Schlagzeug). In England und Schottland lief es nicht gut, aber sie erhielten ein legendäres Engagement in Hamburg St. Pauli. Am 17. August gaben sie dort ihr erstes Konzert im Stripclub Indra. Hier wurden die etwa 18-jährigen Jungs langsam etwas tougher. Der Pilzkopf-Stil wurde kreiert. Sie blieben drei Monate, Sutcliffe blieb ganz und McCartney wechselte an den Bass. 1961 konnten sie auch in Liverpool regelmäßig auftreten, als vier-Mann-Band, besonders im etwas düsteren Cavern Club. Am 23. Oktober veröffentlichten die Beatles ihre erste Single und das in Deutschland. Außerhalb Liverpools ging aber immer noch nicht viel. 1962 bekamen sie einen kleinen Plattenvertrag und tauschten den Schlaugzeuger Pete Best im August gegen Ringo Starr (geb. 1940) von Rory Storm & the Hurricanes. Im Oktober erschien die erste Single in Großbritannien und erreichte Platz 17. Die zweite Single vom Januar 1963 schaffte es bereits bis auf Platz 2. Es folgten erste professionelle Auftritte, bald auch als Hauptact, dabei immmer brav im Anzug. Sie lebten jetzt in London. Das Debütalbum Please Please Me erschien am 22. März 1963. Dazu gab es im April die erste Nummer-1-Single, ab jetzt schafften es bis 1969 sämtliche folgenden Singles auf Platz-1. Im April trafen sie auch in einem Hotel in London die noch unbekannten The Rolling Stones. Im Sommer gab es viele Konzerte und die weiblichen Fans begannen jetzt auszurasten. Von nun an wurden sie Superstars. thumb|250px|Beatles – Band 1964 ... 1970 waren sie gerade Ende 20, als sie sich auflösten. Jetzt stand ihnen die Welt vollkommen offen. Die Alben der Beatles The Beatles haben zwischen 1963 und 1970 herausragende 13 Alben veröffentlicht. *1963 – Please Please Me (WP) – 1. Album (März, Parlophone) *1963 – With the Beatles (WP) – 2. Album (November, Parlophone) *1964 – A Hard Day’s Night – 3. Album (Juli, Parlophone) *1964 – Beatles for Sale (WP) – 4. Album (Dezenber) *1965 – Help! – 5. Album (August) *1965 – Rubber Soul (WP) – 6. Album (Dezember) *1966 – Revolver (WP) – 7. Album (August) *1967 – Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band – 8. Album (Mai) *1967 – Magical Mystery Tour (WP) – 9. Album (Dezember) *1968 – The Beatles (WP) – 10. Album (November) *1969 – Yellow Submarine (WP) – 11. Album (Januar) *1969 – Abbey Road (WP) – 12. Album (September) *1970 – Let It Be (WP) – 13. Album (Mai) 3. Album – A Hard Day’s Night Das dritte Beatles-Album A Hard Day’s Night (WP) wurde 1964 aufgenommen und kam im Juli heraus. *Rock und Pop – 13 Tracks, 30:28 min – 10. Juli 1964 bei Parlophone Records A Hard Day’s Night ist zur Hälfte Soundtrack zum gleichnamigen Beatles-Film. 5. Album – Help! Das fünfte Beatles-Album Help! (WP) wurde 1965 aufgenommen und kam im August heraus. *Rock und Pop – 14 Tracks, 33:20 min – 06. August 1965 bei Parlophone Records Help! ist wieder zur Hälfte ein Soundtrack. 8. Album – Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band Das achte Beatles-Album Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band (WP) wurde 1967 aufgenommen und kam im Mai heraus. *Rock und Pop – 13 Tracks, 39:43 min – 26. Mai 1967 bei Parlophone Records Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band war eines der ersten Konzeptalben. ;Seite A : 01 – Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band – 2:03 – (Lennon / McCartney, Gesang: McCartney) 02 – With a Little Help from My Friends – 2:44 – (Lennon/McCartney, Gesang: Starr) 03 – Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds – 3:28 – (Lennon/McCartney, Gesang: Lennon) 04 – Getting Better – 2:48 – (Lennon/McCartney, Gesang: McCartney) 05 – Fixing a Hole – 2:37 – (Lennon/McCartney, Gesang: McCartney) 06 – She’s Leaving Home – 3:35 – (Lennon/McCartney, Gesang: McCartney) 07 – Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! – 2:38 – (Lennon/McCartney, Gesang: Lennon) ;Seite B : 08 – Within You Without You – 5:05 – (Harrison, Gesang: Harrison) 09 – When I’m Sixty-Four – 2:38 – (Lennon/McCartney, Gesang: McCartney) 10 – Lovely Rita – 2:42 – (Lennon/McCartney, Gesang: McCartney) 11 – Good Morning Good Morning – 2:41 – (Lennon/McCartney, Gesang: Lennon) 12 – Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise) – 1:19 – (Lennon/McCartney, Gesang: McCartney, Lennon und Harrison) 13 – A Day in the Life – 5:39 – (Lennon/McCartney, Gesang: Lennon und McCartney) 10. Album – The Beatles Das zehnte Beatles-Album The Beatles (WP) bzw. The White Album wurde zwischen Juni und Oktober 1968 aufgenommen und kam im November auf dem eigenen Label heraus. *von Blues bis Hard Rock – 30(!) Tracks, 93:43 min – 22. November 1968 bei Apple Records Die Lieder für The Beatles wurden hauptsächlich während ihres Indien-Aufenthaltes zwischen Februar und April 1964 geschrieben. Bei den Aufnahmen gab es erstmals Stress in der Band, auch wegen Yoko Ono. Weblinks *Homepage – aktiv *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *YT-Channel – *'AZ Lyrics' – alle Texte von den Beatles *Lyrics Wiki – alle Texte von den Beatles *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *'Setlist.fm' – Setlists von Konzerten, zuletzt am 30.01.1969 in London, auf dem Dach. Kategorie:Classic Kategorie:England